La luz de un ángel
by Kida Luna
Summary: Una persona pura y amable, un ángel que le brindó un cariño que nunca antes había podido sentir. Y también, su única amiga. MadlaxVanessa.


_**Summary: **__Una persona pura y amable, un ángel que le brindó un cariño que nunca antes había podido sentir. Y también, su única amiga. MadlaxVanessa._

_**La luz de un ángel**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot **_

-"Enséñame."

No despegó su vista de ella, esperando a que las palabras pronunciadas no fuesen más que una mentira. Pero la persona al frente suyo no desistió, a pesar del miedo en sus ojos y del temblor en sus manos, se mantuvo firme.

-"Enséñame –repitió-, enséñame a manejar un arma, Madlax."

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería manchar sus manos con algo así? No era una agente como ella, era una persona con muchas cualidades y buenos sentimientos, incapaz de herir a otro ser viviente.

Había tantas otras cosas que sabía hacer, en cambio, ella no. Porque ella sólo sabía matar, matar y cocinar pasta, pero uno no podía vivir de la pasta por siempre. Era una asesina.

_La mejor de todas._

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Lo estoy."

Sus pupilas pálidas la observaron cuidadosamente, no lo entendía. Cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza, sonrió, sonrió tristemente. No quería arruinarla.

No quería estropear su bonita esencia.

_No a Vanessa Renee._

-"¿Por qué?"

Un débil susurro, la mirada desviada al suelo. ¿Era vergüenza acaso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien tan pura como ella querría mancharse el alma con los pecados más terribles?

No quería eso. Madlax no quería que se convirtiese en una asesina, como ella.

-"Quiero proteger a mis amigos… -murmuró en voz baja, nunca apartando sus ojos de la rubia-… por favor…" –pidió.

Pudo sentir la mano de Vanessa tomar la suya con delicadeza mientras la otra acunaba su mejilla, el cariño y la preocupación que se reflejaba en sus irises verdes envolvieron por completo a la agente.

No se atrevió a encararla, era demasiada bondad. Demasiada gentileza dirigida a una persona que había dedicado toda su vida a destruir otras.

Vanessa sonrió un poco, apartando los mechones dorados del rostro de Madlax y besó su frente con cariño. La rubia la miró, herida.

-"Eres una buena persona, Madlax –le susurró-. Te lo puedo asegurar."

Y pronto, se encontró envuelta en un abrazo. Madlax cerró los ojos y se permitió ser consolada, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ella siempre lograba hacerla sentir bien.

Como si en verdad fuese una niña de 17 años. Ansiosa de ser comprendida y de recibir afecto.

Así que accedió, esa noche Madlax accedió a enseñarle cómo manejar un arma. Esa noche, como pocas, durmió junto a Vanessa, en aquel viejo e incómodo sillón donde podía oír su voz arrullarla poco a poco.

Vanessa era… _un ángel_, pensó…

" – " – "

-"Vanessa…"

Fue un sollozo, nunca en su vida se había arrepentido tanto de algo. ¡Pero qué estúpida había sido!

-"Vanessa…"

No. No iba a volver. No iba a volver porque alguien tan buena como Vanessa Renee había muerto por su culpa. Arriesgando la vida por una asesina.

Y eso, eso fue lo que más le dolió.

Ella se merecía morir, ella era quien había matado a miles de personas, ella era la culpable, la pecadora, ¡sólo ella! Entonces… ¿por qué?

La sensación que se apoderó de su corazón fue horrible, la sola imagen de su amiga tirada en el piso, desangrándose por culpa de una bala que llevaba escrito su nombre.

Estaba muerta.

_Su única amiga, estaba muerta._

-"¿Por qué? ¡Dijiste que no morirías!"

Más lágrimas cayeron, se sentía traicionada. ¿Por qué Vanessa tenía que venir, entregarle tantas cosas y después alejarse de su lado? Eso había sido cruel.

Madlax se había encariñado tanto con ella.

Hizo lo peor que una persona de su condición podía hacer. Aferrarse a alguien, cuando nunca en su vida lo había hecho jamás.

Habría soportado cualquier cosa, pero perder a Vanessa, era perder lo único que de verdad tenía en el mundo. Porque ya no tenía nada. Todo regresaba a ser como antes.

La guerra, las balas, la violencia, la muerte.

¿Dónde las simpáticas sonrisas? ¿O los abrazos cariñosos? ¿Y qué tal las bonitas palabras que le dedicaba cada día?

Dónde había quedado el sentimiento de ser una niña inocente, aunque fuese mentira, ¿dónde había quedado?

Deseó nunca haberle enseñado a disparar un arma y nunca haberla manchado con sus pecados. Pero no había vuelta atrás, ya no. Madlax había nacido del pecado y viviría siempre en él, así que no tenía a donde huir.

Su único refugio le había sido arrebatado.

Una lágrima más cayó mientras salía al balcón de su departamento, contemplando la noche negra sin estrellas. Se inclinó en el barandal y apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-"Egoísta…"

Sí. Vanessa era muy egoísta por abandonarla allí, dejándola sola. A Madlax nunca le había afectado no tener compañía, pero la pelinegra simplemente había llegado a su vida para darle algo de la felicidad que jamás pudo conocer.

Cada gesto, cada roce de sus manos iba impregnado de una ternura indistinguible y maravillosa que hacía que la agente se quedará prendada de ella.

Y ahora, todo eso se había ido. Por su culpa.

Sonrió con tristeza y regresó al interior de su guarida, apagando las luces y corriendo las cortinas. Una última lágrima brilló entre la oscuridad. Vanessa Renee ya no volvería a entrar ahí.

Sus ojos verdes y gentiles, se habían apagado para siempre, quedando ocultos en el resto de sus atormentadas memorias.

_Su única amiga, se había ido._

Madlax se acostó en el viejo y verde sillón, mirando hacia la nada, preguntándose que, si ella aún estuviera allí, ¿se atrevería a abrazarla una vez más y decirle que estaba a su lado?

Siempre a su lado.

Negó tontamente y se rió de sí misma. Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio, dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de su cuerpo cada vez más.

Después de todo, ¿no era una buena persona, cierto?

-"Mentirosa…" –murmuró apenas.

Si realmente hubiera sido buena, habría sido lo suficientemente capaz de salvarla, de protegerla. Y no fue así. Vanessa Renee era un ángel, uno blanco y hermoso.

E inconscientemente, le había enseñado a la rubia a quererla cada día más. Y por eso, nunca podría olvidarla.

Porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, Madlax la amaba.

Amaba todo de ella, porque así se lo había enseñado. Y aunque al final fue doloroso, estaba profundamente agradecida de haber tocado su pureza y haber sentido el calor de su luz.

La luz de Vanessa Renee. _La luz de un ángel…_

_**Fin.**_

Una pequeña historia con Vanessa, realmente me sentía con las ganas de escribir algo de ella.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. Sin nada más que decir, agradezco la atención prestada.

Que pasen unas bonitas fiestas.

Kida Luna.


End file.
